1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a top-loading-type washing machine having pulsators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry using, for example, de-emulsification of detergent, a water stream generated by rotation of a wash tub or a wash blade, and shocks applied by the wash blade, and performs washing, rinsing, or dehydration to remove contaminants adhered to laundry (hereinafter also referred to as “fabric”) using the action of detergent and water.
A conventional top-loading-type washing machine includes a pulsator placed inside a drum.
The pulsator may be rotated independently of the drum. A conventional pulsator may be rotated along with the drum, or may be rotated in the opposite direction as the drum.
When the drum and the pulsator are rotated in opposite directions, power consumption is high, but the washing force that is exhibited is not commensurate with the amount of power that is consumed.